Clutches that are adapted to rotate in a single direction only are useful regarding backstopping, overrunning, indexing and/or overload protection. These clutches are affixed to a shaft of the mechanical device or machine in such a fashion as to allow the machine to operate in one direction only. To keep the machine from operating in the opposite direction, the clutch mechanism mechanically locks the shaft of the mechanical device to a fixed, non-rotating member when the mechanical device attempts to operate opposite of the normal, or in an undesired, direction. This mechanical latching mechanism is typically part of the clutch itself, and may generally consist of a series of ratchets and pawls, a series of eccentric cams, a series of roller bearings and ramps, or any number of mechanical means by which to lock the shaft to a fixed, non-rotating member. In many cases, the non-rotating member includes a clutch housing that is attached to a fixed base member.
It has been found that there are instances where it is desirable to permit the shaft to rotate in the locked or opposite direction, despite the presence of the single direction clutch. This may occur, for example, if the machine that is driven by the shaft becomes jammed or otherwise needs servicing. Unfortunately, it has been necessary to disassemble the clutch and/or to disassemble the clutch housing from attachment to a fixed base member in order to release the clutch. This can be problematic and time consuming for many reasons. For example, many of these clutch mechanisms are located in a non-rotating, fixed housing that shares an interior space with the machine to which it is attached. Thus, the clutch and machine often share the lubricating oil of the machine, such as a gear reducer or a motorized conveyor pulley. Consequently, it can be difficult, and possibly even unsafe, to open the machine and/or to disassemble the clutch housing to release the clutch.